This invention is directed toward a novel bottle and cap closure system which is particularly well suited for use with dropper type bottles.
Many dropper type bottles presently in commercial use have an elongated tip portion that terminates with a break off tab seal. Thus, after the bottle has been filled and the break off tab seal has been applied, the contents of the bottle can not spill out nor can the contents of the bottle be contaminated by the atmosphere. Non-contamination of the bottle contents is an important consideration, particularly when the contents of the bottle is a medication which must be kept sterile until use. The break off tab seal is protected by securing a cap to the bottle to complete closure of the bottle. Typically, the cap is secured to the bottle by means of threads provided in the cap and on the neck of the bottle so that the cap is screwed onto the bottle.
These dropper-type bottles are generally filled, the break off tab seal applied and the cap screwed onto the bottle in assembly-line fashion. Under these condidtions, a cap applying apparatus is used to screw the cap onto the bottle. If the torque of the cap applying apparatus is not closely controlled and frequently monitored, the cap can be secured too loosely or too tightly. If secured too loosely, the cap can fall off during subsequent handling and shipping exposing the break off tab seal to premature removal thereby subjecting the contents of the bottle to spillage and contamination. If secured too tightly, the cap can bear upon the break off tab seal either causing its premature removal or exerting sufficient pressure to cause the relatively delicate elongated tip portion to crack. In either instance, the contents of the bottle is subject to spillage and contamination.